Prom
General Proms are a type of classmate, and are unlocked at Level 9, alongside Musicians, Glees, Bands, DJs, Virtuosos, and Heartthrobs. They are a combination of Jock, Prep, Nerd, and Musician classmates and can be placed in any of these Hangouts. The female Prom is rarer than the male Prom. In-Game Description Glitz, glamour, and shiny balloons are in the air, and no one's more ready for that special night than members of the Prom court! Make sure to save the last dance for them! Hangouts Prom classmates can be placed in Jock, Prep, Nerd, or Musician Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Prom Classmate's pose is waving while sparkles surround them. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 116 CpH * Level 2: 126 CpH * Level 3: 136 CpH * Level 4: 146 CpH * Level 5: 156 CpH * Level 6: 166 CpH * Level 7: 176 CpH * Level 8: 186 CpH * Level 9: 196 CpH * Level 10: 206 CpH Female * Level 1: 120 CpH * Level 2: 130 CpH * Level 3: 140 CpH * Level 4: 150 CpH * Level 5: 160 CpH * Level 6: 170 CpH * Level 7: 180 CpH * Level 8: 190 CpH * Level 9: 200 CpH * Level 10: 210 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Prom. However, it must be noted that the female Prom is far more rare than the male, and so will take many more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Prom is part Jock, Prep, Nerd and Musician, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Prom is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get both genders of the Prom using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a GamerVirtuoso and a Wallflower, since it will satisfy the need for a Jock, Prep, Nerd and Musician clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as the Virtuoso has artist involved, which can result in many other classmate types, such as a Dancer student. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Prom, the party's length is 23 hours and admission time is 11 hours and 15 minutes. For the female Prom, the party's length is 120 hours and admission time is 1 day and 14 hours. NOTE: Be aware that the Prom Queen can take approximately 30 - 80 attempts to obtain. Combination List Prom + Prom Wallflower + Musician Gamer + Glee Student Gov + Band Cheerleader + DJ Rarity The rarity for a male Prom is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Prom is 5 stars or A+ Student. Prices In the Store, the male Prom is worth 690 rings, while the female Prom is worth 18,000 rings. This simply indicates that the female Prom is the rarer classmate. When selling a Prom, the male is worth 2,300 coins, while the female is worth 12,000 coins. It is very strongly not recommended to sell the Prom Queen. Outfits Male MALE_PROM_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit MALE_PROM_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit MALE_PROM_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit MALE_PROM_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Female FEMALE_PROM_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit FEMALE_PROM_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit FEMALE_PROM_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit FEMALE_PROM_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Prom Court Members are a quad-type. Trivia *The Prom classmates, along with the Parkour classmates, were the new classmate types introduced in the April 25, 2014 update. *The Prom Queen now has the former cost of the Homecoming Queen, which makes her the rarest classmate. Category:Classmate Types